Contrario
by MoChI-oOkAmI
Summary: Rusia es alto, de tez blanca y con sonrisa intimidante, México es de piel morena, tamaño promedio y sonrisa simplona. Ambos son lo contrario del otro, pero lejos de que eso les impida relacionarse, les complementa. "Participa en el reto especial OTP del foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta es la segunda pareja con la que participo en el reto, espero y se animen a dejarme una opinión de que les pareció el drabble.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Hima-papa y yo solo los tome prestados. al igual que el Oc de México créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **I**

 **Besándose**

Ivan quiere dejar de ser un incomprendido, esta cansado de que los alumnos de su instituto lo pongan en la clasificación del más temido, y que inventen mitos tontos acerca de él, como el clásico de: _si lo miras a los ojos algo malo te sucederá en tres días._

Es por eso que, Ivan ha pensado en un plan infalible para ser más sociable y que sus compañeros se den cuenta de que él, en realidad es una buena persona… o al menos se esfuerza por serlo. Y la pieza clave de su plan es un grupito de amigos bastante famoso del instituto Gakuen: el bad touch trio.

Famosos entre las chicas por ser unos galanes (según ellas) y admirados por los hombres debido a sus acciones heroicas (aunque en realidad son actos vandálicos).

Ivan piensa que si se hace miembro del grupo, ya no será temido, o al menos no tanto y que por fin sus compañeros querrán saber como es en realidad. Por lo que, en esos momentos se encuentra en la azotea, delante del trío de amigos esperando su aprobación para ser su amigo.

-Como debería decirlo querido mon ami… no es necesario que te unas a nosotros para que la gente quiera acercarse a ti.

-Francis tiene razón. Todo es cuestión de actitud tío.

Iván ya tiene previsto el que quieran rechazarle, así que en lugar de molestarse continúa con su sonrisa infantil.

-Entonces seamos amigos- dice y el trío se tensa por la inesperada invitación.

El ruso resultó ser más insistente de lo que creían, y ellos al igual que el resto lo consideran como alguien intimidante.

-Las cosas no son así de fácil- empieza a decir Gilbert -si quieres ser parte de nosotros deberás ser igual de increíble que nosotros. Te voy a poner una prueba que sólo los más atrevidos y valientes aceptarían.

-Da- exclama emocionado, ha hecho un progreso y él no es de los que se echan para atrás.

Ya ha pasado un día desde que habló con Gilbert y los demás, y en esos momentos está con ellos recibiendo su prueba. Pero a pesar de que creía estar preparado para cualquier cosa nunca imaginó que le pedirían aquello…

-¿Besar a alguien de mi mismo sexo da?

-Así es, sólo los verdaderos hombres se atreven a probar del fruto prohibido kesesesese.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello.

-Entonces no podrás formar parte de nosotros.

Sin duda fue un plan bien pensado para que renunciara a ser su amigo, después de todo, Ivan al ser ruso no veía la homosexualidad como algo agradable. No obstante tampoco pensaba retirarse del campo de batalla al haber llegado tan lejos.

-Lo haré.

El bad touch trio se sorprende por su determinación, e incluso le admiraron por unos segundos.

-Sólo es un beso a cualquier chico, no es tan difícil.

-En realidad nosotros elegiremos al chaval- dice Antonio e Iván ya empieza a sentir algo de arrepentimiento.

Alejandro coquetea con una linda chica húngara, la joven es bella y tiene un carácter fuerte como a él le gustan, además de ser bastante agradable y simpática. Ambos platican en el patio del instituto, cerca de las canchas de fútbol y baloncesto.

El mexicano hace uso de los mejores chistes de su repertorio, ya tiene bastante tiempo detrás de Elizabeta y piensa declarársele ese mismo día, pero antes debe crear la atmósfera perfecta. Aunque, no contaba que de la nada un sujeto que ni siquiera conoce, se les acercara, le sujetara del rostro y le plantara un beso delante de la chica.

Los labios del tipo son un poco ásperos y se mueven torpe sobre los suyos, por besarle tan repentinamente. Alejandro tiene los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y trata de quitarse al sujeto, ya que… ¡él no es gay!

Ivan por su parte no se separa de Alejandro, es más, aprovecha que éste abre la boca (lo más seguro para reclamar) y le mete la lengua, a petición de Francis. El chico a quién le ha robado un beso, tiene unos labios esponjosos, un sabor de boca dulce y algo picante que le estimula la lengua.

Ivan olvida su país de origen y arremete más contra la boca del chico, disfrutando del beso. Por un momento siente que es correspondido y su mente vuela por las nubes, pero regresa a la tierra de inmediato cuando su labio inferior es mordido.

Alejandro respira agitadamente, se estaba quedando sin aire. Mira con rencor al tipo que le beso, es alto y de piel blanca como la porcelana, su mente le asegura que es europeo.

-¿Qué chingados te pasa wey?- la impotencia que siente no le deja pensar que el tipo delante suyo quizás no sepa español.

Ivan le mira también con la respiración agitada y una pequeña mancha de sangre en el costado de su labio, el chico es moreno, con cabellos negros ondulados y sus ojos le fulminan, aunque lo que más resalta son sus mejillas rojas. Algo anda mal, esa imagen le es demasiado agradable a la vista.

-¡Alejandro!- exclama con enorme emoción Elizabeta -no sabía que tenías ese tipo de gustos.

-¿Qué?, no, no lo malinterpretes Eli esto es una confusión…

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte querido- Elizabeta toma su rostro entre sus manos -soy de mente abierta y apoyo tus gustos.

-Eli, déjame explicar…

-Luego me cuentas tus aventuras amorosas. ¿De acuerdo Ale? Por ahora debemos volver a clases.

Elizabeta se va en dirección a su salón de clases y Alejandro antes de seguirla le lanza una última mirada molesta al tipo que le robó un beso.

-No te acerques a mi de nuevo. Yo no soy marica.

Ivan no procesa lo dicho por el mexicano. Ahora que reflexiona la situación, recuerda que fue su primer beso… con un hombre… y le gustó. Quiere volver a probar esos labios con un toque de picante.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **Enojados**

Hay rumores que dicen, que se destruyen amistades por apoyar distintos equipos en un partido de fútbol. Pero una relación de noviazgo es muy diferente a la de amistad ¿no?

Rusia y México están delante del otro con sus respectivos uniformes para el juego de esa mañana, el de Rusia es rojo y el de México blanco, no llevan ni su bufanda, ni su paliacate. Será un partido amistoso entre la pareja y después de eso ambos tendrán tiempo libre que aún no han decidido como gastarlo.

Entre el público hay un par de naciones sentadas en las gradas para apoyarlos, entre las que resaltan las hermanas del ruso, un español junto a un italiano y un estadounidense que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. El árbitro llega a la cancha e indica el inicio, Rusia y México se sonríen divertidos esperando disfrutar del juego… como si no superan ya como termina desenvolviéndose la mayoría de los partidos…

El marcador señala 2 – 1 a favor del país latino, son los últimos treinta minutos del juego y se siente una gran tensión en la cancha. De ambas naciones sale un aura negra que sólo sus más allegados logran percibir, en efecto, el juego no se desarrolló de la mejor manera por parte de ambos.

-¡Arráncale las piernas hermano!- grita Bielorrusia para apoyar a Rusia, a su lado Ucrania se limita a sonreír con nerviosismo.

-You can do it _Mexico_! Kick the ass of that russian!- Estados Unidos también apoya a su vecino, una de las muy pocas veces que lo hace.

-Oye bastardo creo que esto se está saliendo de control- susurra Romano preocupado al ver a Rusia sonriendo siniestramente.

-No me digas- España responde alertado por la sonrisa que México usa para ocultar su ira.

Los dos ya habían visto una que otra pelea de México y Rusia, así como también trataban de calmar la situación cada que se enojaban pero dejaron de hacerlo siendo que terminaban envueltos de la peor manera.

El partido termina pero la tensión se sigue sintiendo. México chasquea la lengua al momento que camina hacia Rusia quién parece estar esperando esa acción. Ucrania y Bielorrusia van en dirección a la cancha para ver a su hermano y darle ánimos, Estados Unidos las sigue, quiere felicitar a su vecino por haber ganado y de paso restregar en la cara del ruso su derrota.

-Te invito ir a mi casa y comer paella Lovi- dice España, sabe que no es prudente acercarse a los dos jugadores en su estado actual.

-Vámonos- consciente Romano y ambos abandonan en el estadio.

-¡Oye Rusia!, ¡tú juego fue muy sucio!, ¡me empujaste varias veces eso no se vale!

-No tienes derecho a reclamar, tú me jalaste de la playera da.

-¡Eso fue porque tú me jalaste primero!

-Eso no es cierto.

De un momento a otro México se avienta contra Rusia pero bastó con que éste estirara su largo brazo y sujetara la cabeza del mexicano para poner distancia entre ambos. La diferencia de fuerza es injusta. México sigue gritando y manotea como niño pequeño pero no logra ni rozar al más alto.

-¡Eso, muéstrale quién manda!- Bielorrusia ya está en la cancha disfrutando del espectáculo.

Estados Unidos ríe al ver tan cómica escena.

-Creo que deberíamos detenerlos- comenta Ucrania preocupada.

-El héroe se hará cargo- dice el estadounidense con egocentrismo, al momento que limpia una lágrima de su ojo por la risa.

-No entiendo porque me reclamas al final ganaste Meksika.

-¡Porque no disfrute del juego!- México deja de manotear y mira con reproche a su pareja, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido -quería divertirme contigo.

Rusia queda mudo por sus palabras, él también quería pasar un buen rato. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Se supone que ese día estarían juntos, pero ya todo se arruinó. Y lo peor de todo es que México es bastante orgulloso como para no perdonarlo tan fácil, especialmente porque se trata de fútbol.

-Qué mal jugador eres Rusia- a la escena llega Estados Unidos listo para molestar a su rival -con lo tramposo que eres dudo que alguien quiere volver a jugar contra ti. Pero no importa, porque de seguro no llegas ni a los finales.

-Kolkolkolkolkol…

-Oye gringo, ¿quién fregados te invitó al partido?

-El héroe siempre estará invitado a cualquier evento. No te enojes _Mexico_ , es de los pocos partidos tuyos que valía la pena ver. Ya me aburrí de ver que seas de los primeros finalistas en ser descalificado.

-Cabron…

Y toda la ira que sentía la pareja es liberada contra el estadounidense por andar provocando a las personas menos indicadas en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Eso es todo?, me voy- el tono de Bielorrusia denota decepción al ver a su hermano y al mexicano apaleando al estadounidense.

-Espera, deberíamos detenerlos antes de que maten a Estados Unidos- trata de detenerla Ucrania.

-No te preocupes, ese tipo no morirá ni con los scones de Inglaterra. Vámonos hermana.

Ucrania suelta un suspiro cansado antes de ir tras la menor, tampoco quiere resultar envuelta en la pelea. Luego de unos minutos Estados Unidos termina en el suelo con varios chichones de los que sale humo. Por su parte México y Rusia caminan tranquilamente después de haber desquitado su ira con un tercero.

-Oye Rusia, invítame a comer.

-Lo que tú quieras da.

La sonrisa del mexicano vuelve a ser la misma, simplona y con mejillas rojas, como al ruso le gusta.

* * *

 **ASKNB:** ¡Tienes razón!, olvidé ese importante detalle del saludo ruso, ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo recordé xp es la primera vez que escucho el termino "Pjoto", ¿puedo saber de donde eres? es bastante curioso ese término (al menos para mi).

 **Akira-Jazz:** ¡Qué bueno que te gusto!, siento la tardanza aquí traigo otro drabble.

Me habría gustado publicar este capitulo el Sábado pero aún no lo tenía listo, ¿alguien más se vio el partido México vs Rusia?, yo solo alcancé los últimos treinta minutos porque me levante tarde... pero bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente~


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Haciendo algo juntos**

El sonido de las cuchillas de los patines deslizándose sobre el hielo, resuena entre las hojas de los pinos que rodean al pequeño lago congelado.

México siente que sus piernas le tiemblan como si fueran de gelatina y a pesar de tener aproximadamente veinte minutos patinando sobre el agua congelada con ayuda de Rusia, se rehúsa a soltarse del brazo del europeo, porque, cree que en cuánto lo haga caerá de sentón y no quiere hacer el ridículo. Por eso ha puesto excusas acerca de que quiere seguir aferrado a su cuerpo ya que lo ha extrañado en todo el tiempo que no se han visto por sus responsabilidades como naciones, una mentira a medias porque si le afecta no pasar tanto tiempo juntos como a él le gustaría.

-¿Estás listo para hacerlo tú solo?

La voz de Rusia tiene un tono que delata que se está divirtiendo y México no está seguro si es porque le está enseñando a patinar sobre hielo o porque sabe que por dentro tiene miedo de soltarse de su agarre pero su orgullo de macho mexicano le impide decirlo abiertamente.

-Pos' desde hace rato estoy más que listo pero ya me cansé.

-No me mientas Meksika- suelta una pequeña risa -tienes miedo de caerte ¿verdad?

-Nooo- niega con obviedad.

Rusia suelta despacio a México quién logra no poner una cara de espanto. Se coloca detrás suyo y en un rápido movimiento se le monta en la espalda.

-Entonces llévame a la orilla da.

-¡Por la Virgen de Guadalupe! ¡Rusia bájate o nos vamos a dar los dos en la madre!

-No hasta que Meksika me lleve a la orilla.

Y ahí está su actitud infantil que siempre pone en aprietos al mexicano. El latino se tambalea varias veces mientras trata de avanzar, Rusia está pesadito para su lindo y delgado cuerpo, pero no fuera un momento íntimo en la cama porque ahí si que gusta de sentirle arriba suyo.

-¡Vamos a morir!

A esas alturas México ya tiene los ojos cerrados y siente el fresco aire chocar contra su cara. Antes de que se le salga otra grosería de la boca se estampa contra la dura y mojada nieve, su cabeza está enterrada en el manto blanco y escucha a lo lejos la risa de Rusia. Un enojo crece dentro suyo, se incorpora para ver con el ceño fruncido al ruso quien tiene la ropa llena de nieve y los ojos cerrados por la risa, la imagen hace que el enojo se vaya y se deje contagiar por la diversión del momento.

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo da.

-No. Casi me mato contigo arriba de mi.

-Vamos Meksika.

Rusia besa la fría mejilla del moreno para persuadirlo pero México no da indicios de querer ceder, da otro beso cerca de la oreja provocándole un cosquilleo al mexicano quién se estremece antes de verle de forma aprobatoria e Ivan se emociona como si fuera un niño pequeño.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **San Valentín**

Una de las cosas que más le gusta a México es hacer artesanías razón por la que se unió al club de arte en el Instituto Gakuen.

Pronto sería San Valentín y él no quiere dar el clásico regalo de las rosas con una caja de chocolates con precio alto por temporada. Quiere darle algo a Rusia que le dure por un largo tiempo por eso se ha encerrado esa semana en el club después de clases.

Luego de terminar los últimos detalles de su regalo, deja el pincel con pintura acrílica en el bote de agua y sonríe satisfecho por terminar justo a tiempo. Ya tiene una relación de tres años con Rusia por lo que desea con fuerzas que llegue el día de mañana para dárselo.

...

Los alumnos están en clase algunos que tienen pareja ya han recibido su regalo a incluso comen el chocolate a escondidas del profesor. México y Rusia como buenos estudiantes que son están fuera de sus salones, a Rusia se le han pegado unas cuantas manías del mexicano como saltarse de clase de vez en cuando.

Están en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del Instituto ambos con cajas de regalo adornadas de un listón u un moño. Rusia es el primero en dar el suyo, la caja es violeta con un moño verde claro, el mexicano la abre como si fuera el primer regalo que recibe del europeo y se encuentra con una taza de cerámica con un peculiar diseño: un mochi con bufanda.

-Es una taza a juego- explica Rusia -yo tengo una parecida con un mochi que se parece a ti. Tuve que amenazar a Japón para que me ayudara a hacerla.

-Hoy mismo la estreno- México sonríe contento y unos hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas.

La caja que guarda el presente de Rusia es roja con un listón amarillo, es un poco pesado y crea varias ideas en el ruso sobre que podría ser. Luego de abrirla con cuidado se encuentra con una matryoshka de cabellos rubios cubiertos por una capa roja, hay un diseño en su centro que adorna una frase desconocida para él: _ni mitz tlazohtla._

Curioso, Rusia destapa la matryoshka para encontrar otra más pequeña de igual diseño pero con otra frase escrita: _in yaakumech._

La siguiente dice: _kuni jairchun'_.

La que le sigue: _nadxieelii_.

Y la más pequeña tiene escrito: _te amo_.

-Son distintas lenguas indígenas de mis país pero todas expresan lo mismo- explica México con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tímida algo inusual en él.

Un calorcito se acumula en el pecho de Rusia y se expande por todo su cuerpo, se siente feliz, siempre lo hace cada que está junto al mexicano. Deposita un beso rápido en los labios contrarios antes de hablar…

-YA tozhe tebya lyublyu.

* * *

Bueno en un principio quería usar esta idea para que México se confesara a Rusia pero no encontré como se dice: _me gustas_ en distintos dialectos indígenas por lo que lo deje como un regalo de San Valentín.

 _Ni mitz tlazohtla_ : te quiero/amo en Náhuatl.

 _In yaakumech_ : te amo en Maya.

 _Kuni jairchun'_ : te amo en Mixteco.

 _Nadxieelii:_ te quiero/amo en Zapoteco.

 _YA tozhe tebya lyublyu_ : yo también te amo en ruso (según Google traductor).


End file.
